User talk:Toughpigs
Footer Hey again Danny, I don't believe there is any more need to wait for more opinions, so feel free to post the inter-wiki footer on the Main Page. Just remember that some other folks just might raise issue with it afterward... but, as I'm sure you already know, such is life for any addition or change on any wiki, after all, right? We can then address any complaints or issues on the Situation Room forum should they arise. Thanks again for this idea! – Blue Rook 08:59, 19 September 2007 (UTC)talk :Okay, thanks -- I'll add it to the main page. And, yeah, if people have problems with it, then it's good to talk about it. If something comes up later, and I can help with that discussion, then please leave me a message here, and I'll come running. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 11:52, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Did the footer die? Forum:Fall season footer is what I mean. 03:02, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, the content team has been decommissioning those... They did the job for a while, but now we're trying other things. -- Danny (talk) 03:04, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Auto-welcomes & the newpage template Heya there Danny, I haven't gotten any of those top-page messages from Wikia so I'm out of the loop with some stuff. Hoping you could help me with these: # What has happened to the auto-welcomes? They were a godsend. # I'd like to customize the New Article Feature, so I asked, but Wikia Support Request #40732 referred me to your specific user blog... which I simply don't understand. It's a great feature and I'd just like to make the buttons click over to our pre-existing options at MediaWiki:Newarticletext. Thanks so much Danny. You're always a great help! 22:24, March 2, 2010 (UTC) : I'm also gonna bug Peteparker about this too. Sorry if you've got a full plate! 00:18, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi! I got your message -- went to investigate the welcomes thing -- filed a ticket with engineering to fix it -- and then forgot to come back and tell you about it! Sorry about that. ::Thank you for asking me about the welcomes -- I hadn't realized that they'd stopped working until you told me. It's not just this wiki; it's site-wide, and I've filed a ticket to fix it. I'm hoping that gets fixed soon, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience! ::For the Create Page feature -- I looked at the support ticket you filed, and I want to make sure I understand what you want to do. The thing that you asked about in that ticket was people uploading personal pictures of themselves... but that create page box shouldn't show up for user pages. It only shows up when you click "Create a new page", or when you click a redlink to a main namespace article. So I don't think people would use that to create a new article page, and then upload a picture of themselves... or did I misunderstand? ::So I'll tell you a couple things about the new Create Page which might be helpful: Right now, the feature isn't able to include the four different options that you've created on Newarticletext. It just offers one "standard layout" for an article page, which you can customize at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. The buttons that you've built in Newarticletext still show up at the top of the page, so no matter what people click, your buttons still work. ::So -- not sure that answered your question -- was I close? :) -- Danny (talk) 01:00, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yeas the issue was that I had been concerned new users would get an invitation to upload images of themselves before they did anything else in the project. I think I'll just leave the feature alone (that is, not remove the image browser that pops up) since it is so easy to navigate for newcomers. I can still refer to policy like usual if they come along and upload personal images before being eligible to do so. Thanks Danny! 09:55, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, cool! You've probably noticed that welcomes are fixed now, so that's good news. Let me know if anything else comes up! -- Danny (talk) 17:54, March 5, 2010 (UTC)